


Oathbreaker

by AlbaAdler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Tyrion, Jaime and Brienne have a first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oathbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> And remember tell me what do you think about this.
> 
> Thanks again to Lauralina for all her help.

Oath breaker

## Jaime

He must surely was paying for some kind of sin — a really big one—; because that had been the first night that he had the chance to go to bed before midnight and a terrible insomnia attacked him as soon as his head touched the pillow. He stretched arms and legs and the empty space on her enormous bed made him feel gloomy. So, after sighing resignedly, he left the bed and went to the kitchen to take some juice and, with the glass still in his hand, looked through the window, it was a beautiful and starry night. All around him was quiet and he was not sure if that made him feel relaxed or anxious.

A cricket outside the window was all the company he had and he really hated crickets. He pricked up his ears trying to hear some sound, but he got nothing. He was pretty sure could not live if this awful silence and loneliness would last for the rest of his life.

Maybe he was getting old; in a few hours would be his name day and forty-three sounded shocking even when statistically speaking it was just half a life. Perhaps he just had nothing else to think about, because he started to recall the biggest decisions in his life. What would have happened if he had studied economy as his father wished? What would have happened if he had worked with him instead of taking that post as a teacher in King’s Landing University? What if he had not agreed to go to that blind date years ago or if he would ask for the ugly wench’s phone number? What if he had learned to enjoy loneliness and silence so much that he let them devoured him?

What if he wasn’t an oath breaker?

## Tyrion

He had spent the last two hours looking idly his laptop screen hoping to have some kind of inspiration and finally be able to star his final project. Jaime, his older brother, was not helping, he was lying on the couch, throwing a ball to the wall and each bump was killing each one of Tyrion’s ideas. Until then his only idea was to work in something related with both the things he loved the most: psychology and informatics.

Jaime hit him with the ball and he growled trying hard to ignore him. He do loved his brother, he was the only person he could really consider as his family, and he liked to hang out with him, but sometimes he would have liked that his brother had a more active social life —or some resemblance of social life to begin with.

Jaime recovered the ball and got back to his silly play, meanwhile Tyrion pondered if a new kind of psychometric test would be enough to please Catelyn Stark. His thesis adviser was one of the most demanding teachers in the whole university.

Jaime hit him again and this time Tyrion had had enough. He took the ball and threw it by the open window.

“Why don’t you go out and meet women as any other normal single man?” Jaime raised the stump on his right arm and immediately Tyrion snorted. “You are rich, young, very good-looking and smart  — _ish_. Women throw themselves at you as starving dogs to a steak.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a fucking god with a broken wing.” Jaime said and sighed while he inspected his prosthetic hand.

“Don’t be stupid. With your pretty face nine of ten women would be oblivious to the lack of a hand.”

“Maybe, but with my luck, I’ll like the one who won’t be oblivious.”

“Your neighbor is hot, single and don’t seem to mind about your hand —or lack of one.” Tyrion told him. The woman that live next door to Jaime had a body worth of a cover magazine and a pretty face, even if Tyrion suspected that beneath all the make up she would be just plain. She didn’t miss a chance to make a move on Jaime and looked like a funny and a nice person. “You should ask her out.”

Jaime frowned. “She is too noisy and talkative. Besides, I don’t like brunettes.”

“When you went to the Christmas party with my teacher you said she was very quiet. And she was red headed.”

“I do hate read heads. Being quiet wasn’t the problem. We had nothing to talk about. She agreed about everything with me.” Jaime complained as Tyrion rolled the eyes and closed his laptop.

“And that’s bad?”

“Yes because she wasn’t being honest. She just wanted that I liked her.”

“So you want a woman who disagrees with you on everything. And she must be blond —or bald?” Jaime shook his head. “By the seven, what on earth do you look in a woman?”

“Well, she has to agree and disagree with me. I like tough woman; I hate fearful girls that are afraid of a mouse. I want her to be independent, but not too daring nor too friendly, neither would I like that she goes around looking for faults in everybody, but she should be honest and loyal and able to tell people what she really thinks. She must have dreams and the will to chase them and be warm and nice and kind of — _sweet_.” He said the last word almost ashamed. “And blonds are fine. No wigs.”

“So, you don’t want a woman but what you need is a miracle. Strong and shy. Innocent and naïve but driven. Oh, yeah, and honest! Find an honest woman… an honest human being is as hard as find a red unicorn. No wonder that you don’t date.” Jaime shrugged; he had his eyes closed and a dreamy expression on his face. “I guess you also want her to be beautiful and smart.”

“Well, I don’t want a freaking genius, I have had enough with you, but yes, she should be smart. I don’t care if she is pretty; I’m handsome enough for both of us. Even if she is ugly as a hag we will have beautiful children.”

“Maybe you should add humbleness to your long list of requirements; your potential kids will need it.”

Tyrion watched his brother, and for the thousandth time he wonder what would happened to Jaime if his fellowship application was accepted and he would have to go to Braavos for the next two years. Jaime had recovered from a deep depression after the car accident that had cost him his right hand and also his sick and very long relationship with their cousin Cersei. Tyrion worried that once he were alone he may have a relapse, Tywin had ignored him after Jaime had refused to work with him and Cersei had recently married. Neither of them visited him at the hospital or after that. Jaime only had him and his dog Pia.

Slowly an idea —a very bright one, because, let’s face it, that it was the only kind of ideas he could have—come to him. Maybe he had just found the way to finish his final project and at the same time get a couple of nieces and nephews.

“Let’s go to eat something. You can talk to me a little more about your perfect woman in the way.”

## Brienne

Sansa had tried hard to ‘improve’ her with a pink dress, stilettos, a fancy make-up and a fluffy hairdo, but as soon as the girl left Brienne alone she had run to wash her face and to combed her hair until it was straight and lifeless again, she had gotten rid of the awful dress and, of course, she got out the heels. Instead she chose some comfy cloths and a very sensible pair of flat shoes.

When she felt like herself again, she left her home to go to the restaurant and on her way she recalled that the real Brienne was ugly and simple, tall and manly. That entire date was a very bad idea, she already was feeling sick and had to make a stop to take a deep breath. She hadn’t eaten since the previous night and at that moment her sugar level probably would be as low as her self-esteem. She focused in her breath and just when she began to feel a little better a car horn made her jump.

A red convertible Mercedes stopped a couple of steps from her and she realized she was standing just at the entrance of the parking lot. A blond man got out the car and approached her with the car keys in his hand.

“You, boy! Are you going to take my keys or I have to park the car by myself?” He told her shaking the keys in front of her.

Brienne looked around her and then she found that there were several young boys dressed with a vest of the same shade of blue of the jacket that she was wearing, all of them were taking or giving costumer’s cars.

“I’m not a boy! And I’m not the valet parking!” She yelled to the man, but he was already giving his key to another boy and was paying no more attention to her.

She snorted and took her jacket off. She wore plain black pants, a white shirt and the blue jacket that was already on her arm; Brienne was close to hit her head on the door in frustration when, as soon as she got to the door of the restaurant, she realized that the outfit of the waiters was again the same of her, minus the jacket. Maybe the pink dress and the fluffy hairdo weren’t so bad idea after all. Maybe the best thing that she could do was to turn around and go back home.

She wasn’t the kind of woman who cared much about her look, but when she stood in front of the glass door of the fancy restaurant where a table waited for her, she felt anxious and for once, the color left her face instead of turning her cheeks pink. Her hair looked too straight and kind of stuck to her skull. A few days ago she had had a haircut and it ended up very short and unattractive. She had tried to give her hair some style, but as she shook her short mane someone passed by her side, pushing her aside and entering the restaurant heading to the hostess. The man —the same one that had mistaken her for a boy— was tall, almost as tall as her, with perfect golden hair and a smug smile that showed his perfect teeth; the kind of man that always made fun of her or, best case, looked at her with utter disdain.

Suddenly all of her frustration turned into hate towards that arrogant man and she forgot her desire to go back home and instead she ran after the man and arrived to the hostess at the same moment than him. He already was smiling charmingly at the girl. She pushed him aside and gave him a contemptuous glance.

“I have a reservation under the number five-six.” They both exclaimed in unison.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Brienne said almost yelling, looking at the roof as if she was trying to complain to any god who could be hearing her.

She stared at the man who now had a weary expression on his handsome face. He slowly scan her, from head to toe, until he close his eyes, then he sighed and to her utter surprise he smiled patronizingly at her.

“Well, what the hell? Is just a dinner, isn’t it? It is not as if we have to get marry.”

She hated him more each second, and the shocked expression of the hostess wasn’t helping to easy the moment. The girl surely had already guessed what was happening and struggled to no laugh.

If there was a god at all, he —or she— must find hilarious to torment Brienne that way.

“This way, please, Mr. —“ The girl put herself together and walked to lead the man to their table.

“Lannister. Jaime Lannister.” He turned around and said his name addressing Brienne; he even had the courtesy to offer her his hand, the left one. When Brienne noticed this, he showed her his prosthetic right hand.

She crossed her arms as if to prevent herself to shake his hand; she was not going to let herself feel pity for such a jerk.  Stubbornly she remained in the same spot. All that was a colossal mistake and she really would rather be at home wearing her favorite pajamas, reading a book and holding a hot cup of chocolate on her hand.

“Miss…?” The hostess’ voice startled her and got her back to reality. The girl looked at her like she was not completely sure if she was actually a _‘she’._

“Tarth.” Even without her name, her voice was high-pitched enough to make clear her gender. “Brienne.” She added and finally offered her hand to Jaime. “Listen, _Jaime,_ this is obviously a huge mistake. We better forget all about this thing.”

She gave the back to him and walked towards the door, but the man’s hand reached for her elbow not letting her leave.

“I totally agree with you, _Brienne,_ this is a mistake, but it is also just dinner, and the food here is really good.  Come on. We don’t even need to talk.” She tightened the lips unsure. “I swear that I would never ask for your hand in marriage if that eases your mind.”

He smiled confidently, like someone who was used to get things in his own way. She was just about to tell him that even a silent dinner with a jerk like him would make her loose her appetite but her stomach didn’t let her lie and just in that moment it growled violently. Besides, Sansa had promised her to stop nagging her about her romantic life —or lack of—, get a tutor for her next midterm exams, and also pay for her dinner in case the date was awful, but just if Brienne stayed through the whole date.

She sighed, Catelyn —Sansa’s mother— was head of the psychology department at the university and one of her students was the creator of the project ‘Valyrian Match’, an online software dating service that had calculated that Brienne and Jaime Lannister would be a perfect match. Of course Catelyn was going to ask for all the details of her date, as a feedback, and as she and all the Starks were so nice to her, she couldn’t say no. Her stomach growled again and she reluctantly sighed, she ignored the smirk in Jaime’s face and followed him to their table.

“Please, don’t be shy and eat whatever you wish, is on my brother.” He told her as soon as they got seated. She looked at him suspiciously. “He forced me into this, and I’ll make him pay for dinner.” Jaime winked at her.

“My friend also forced me to come and promised to pay for the dinner if the date was a fiasco.” She confessed without thinking. The place was really nice: comfy chairs, low lights, and a soft music that slowly relaxed her. Their table was far away from the others, half hidden by a wide pillar.

“Then let’s make them pay for this awful date —no offense.” He added, and then he began to search into the menu, surely for the most expensive dishes. She rolled the eyes, but took the menu anyway; she was craving for the chicken. She was mad at Sansa, but not caviar or lobster mad.

…

“I think empathy is what makes us human.”

“Empathy” he said air quoting with his hands after he ate a zucchini and cheese chip. The food took a very long time in get to their table and silence had become very uncomfortable so, before the entry was served, he began to try to guess her answers to some of the questions on the Valyrian Match quiz, “is how naïve people allow other people to manipulate them.”

“Feel the pain of other people and try to help them is not manipulation.” Brienne rolled her eyes.

“You’re right. Is not manipulation, is just accept the fact that you are so superior to them that they need you to solve their pathetic lives. Can you pass me the salt?”

Brienne felt the urgent need to throw the saltshaker to the man, instead she hissed and drank her coke. The man was an egoistical and spoiled rich boy.

 

…

“I think he did the sensible thing. The best for all.”

“Bullshit. He loved her. She loved him. Nothing is better for two people who love each other than be together. Rick was an idiot.”

“He was sensible and noble.” Brienne insisted. Her romantic and idealistic heart still ached when she remembered the two lovers that were apart because of honor and justice.

“Any man who allows the woman who loves just leave is an idiot. He was an idiot.” Jaime stated, after tasting the garlic bread.

“So you are team Butler then.”

“I don’t know if there are teams. But, yea! Butler will always be a much better role model.” Brienne wasn’t surprised; of course that such an arrogant and cynical man would have as his ideal another arrogant and cynical man. She always had had a big crush on Rhett Butler and liked him so much better than Rick Blaine, but she didn’t want to say that aloud at that moment.

“That woman, O’Hara —he said, as if he was speaking of someone real—, she was a complete idiot.”

“Yes, she was.” Brienne had to agree.

…

 

 “What do you teach?” Brienne asked. He didn’t seem like the type of teacher that Brienne would admire.

“Marketing. I’m wonderful convincing people they need something that they really don’t need.” He said smirking and winking.

“Then why do you need your brother’s help to sell yourself to get a girlfriend?”

He raised his right hand. “I’m damage merchandise. Women are not going to pay what I really am worth.”

She snorted. “Women won’t buy you because you are an arrogant jerk, not because you are _damaged_.”

Brienne ignored the way he looked at her, she wasn’t sure if he was offended or amused, she only knew that her chicken with mushrooms was delicious.

“You’re young, smart and strong. Why men don’t buy you?”  He asked as if he really didn’t see the obvious reason.

“I am a person, not a thing. I’m not on sale.” She said as answer.

“You are ugly,” she tightened her lips and blushed, “but also you have an —interesting personality. Don’t worry, somebody will buy you.”

“You’re a jerk, and you should be worried, I don’t think that any smart woman will be willing to spend an afternoon with you, let alone her whole life.”

“Lucky me then. There are a lot of stupid women around.”

“Jerk.”

…

“Both. I love dogs and cats. ” Brienne said smiling.

“Cats are fine. I had a couple when I was a kid, but you can’t take a walk with a cat. I have a golden retriever, her name is Pia.” He said proudly.

“I love golden retrievers. Do you have pictures? I wish I can own one, but my roommate is allergic.”

“Is she the one that tricked you to come to this awful date?” She nodded. “You shouldn’t be so nice to her.”

“She is very nice indeed, but she keeps thinking that I need to get my nose out of the books and meet people, and date. How pathetic is that?” Brienne blushed regretting immediately what she had just said.

The man smirked, rolled his dashing green eyes and hurried to swallow. Brienne prepared herself to hear a sarcastic reply about her sad and empty love life.

“Do you want to know what is really pathetic? I’m pretty sure my little brother developed the whole dating site just to get me a girlfriend. That _is_ really pathetic and sad.” He confessed, and for the first time his green eyes looked bitter and gloomy.”

“So we are both pathetic.” Brienne stated with a light tone. “Would be that the reason why the computer thought we’ll be a good match?”

Jaime shrugged.

…

“This cake is wonderful.” Brienne said, with her eyes closed and trying hard to avoid what Sansa called a ‘culinary orgasm’. The taste of chocolate, cinnamon and butter made her sigh in delight. She had read somewhere that chocolate stimulated as much endorphins as being in love, and she couldn’t agree more. For a brief moment she felt happy.

The man didn’t laugh at her, just took a spoon and without asking for her permissionstole a bit of her cake.

“This is really good.” He said mouth full. “To hell with my brother! Who needs a woman when you can have a bit of this cake?”

Brienne smiled and forgave him for his robbery.

“There is a small place near the Central Hospital —“ He tried to take a bit more of her cake but she slapped his hand and frowned at him.

“The one with a little font in the middle?” Brienne loved that place.

“Yes. They have a chocolate cake just as good as this. But my favorite is the —“

“Cranberry Cake!” Brienne yelled almost at the same time that Jaime. A man couldn’t be so bad if he had tasted that sweet and smooth cake.

...

Time passed faster than she had thought and after a couple of cups of coffee they were dividing the bill. Brienne could feel his eyes fixed in her, but she pretended not to note that. On the door he gave her his hand again and looked at her in a weird way. For a brief moment Brienne was sure that he was about to ask for her number, but he just smiled at her and turned around. Maybe at the end they had spend a good time, but of course that wasn’t enough to make such a handsome man become interested in someone like her. No big deal, she had had chocolate.

Two months passed by as a sneeze. Brienne had only one semester more before she could get her degree, meanwhile she had gotten a job for the summer in a tiny bistro near her flat and had spare time enough for tutoring a couple of freshmen. Her days were full and she didn’t have time to think about certain man with green eyes. Not much at least. Just a couple of times a week. For some weird reason she often remembered their talk and found herself smiling with longing.

However, when that afternoon she saw him standing outside the bistro Brienne thought at first that it was just someone with a strong resemblance to Jaime, and when she was convinced that it was him in the flesh, her first instincts were to pretend that she have not seen him and she walked passed him, but unfortunately he saw her first and withdrawing the hands from his pockets he walked towards her.

“Hi.”  He moved the hands as not knowing what to do with them until again they went back to his pockets.

“Hi.” She felt her cheeks blushing. Should she ask him how he was doing? Or just ‘hi’ would be enough for a chance meeting?

“You are easy to find. There are not many giant blond in the last year of History.” He told her matter-of-factly.

“You were looking for me? Why?” She couldn’t be more surprised if at that moment a couple of pink elephants were dancing tango in the middle of the street.

“I though that maybe we could go to dinner or maybe go to the movies.” He said scratching his beard.

“What? Why?” Brienne frowned looking around, fearing that someone could be watching the whole scene.

“Well,“ he gave a step closer to her and she step back away from him. She blushed more and he smiled, “last time wasn’t bad at all. Actually I have fun then, so I thought that it’d be a good idea to do it again.”

“Why?”

He shrugged.

“I wanted to ask for your phone number that night, but I didn’t want that my brother to glow so much. He already has a very big ego problem, so I let him think I had no interest on you.”                                                                                                                   

Apparently, Brienne had forgotten the existence of all the other millions of words in her language. Her brain insisted in spilling out just one word: why.

“I like you.” She was speechless. “So, dinner?” He took her hand and made her walk with him.

## Jaime

Before opening the eyes Jaime was already smiling. Hearing his woman purring was the best way to wake up. He had spent the last minutes watching her sleep and sniffing her tangled blond hair. He ran his hand through her whole back and didn’t stop until he reached her hip. She was thin but strong and muscular. She was tall but sensitive, and shy but strong-minded. She was just perfect. And for the past two years she had been his.

She stretched out until her toes showed at the bed’s edge.

“Morning, lazy.” He kissed her neck and she began to giggle. Tickles were her soft spot.

“Happy anniversary, my dear jerk.” She said to him, her wonderful blue eyes mid open.

She kissed his nose and caressed his jawline soft and tenderly. Sometimes just her smile could make him do the most stupid things, so he knew that what he was about to do wasn’t right. He knew he should wait for the night and follow his own plan: the perfect restaurant, the perfect music —but he felt like a kid, unable to wait until morning Christmas, prying around the presents the night before and hoping his gift was exactly what he wanted.

“Brienne, I love you, and you know I have never lie to you and I have kept all the promises I made to you —“

She sat up in bed, panicked and fully aware.

“Did you cheat on me?“ Her voice was so weak and disillusioned that Jaime hurried to hug her to calm her.

“What? Of course not, you stupid woman!” She looked at him trying to read the true in his eyes. When she was convinced she sighed and kissed him softly.

“Then what is it? You can tell me anything.”

Jaime knew she was sincere, he had confessed to her the darkest parts of his past and she was still by his side, ready to go with him to hell if he would ask her to. So, he took the little velvet box hidden in his nightstand.

“Brienne, I’m going to break one of my promises. The very first I did to you.”

He could tell the precise moment when she understood what he was about to say. Her eyes got bigger and —of course— she blushed.

“I promised never do this, but I’m an oathbreaker, so would you marry me?

She saw the little sapphire shinning on its white velvet bed and made it paled in comparison with her eyes.

## Tyrion

After a couple of hours waiting he was starting to doze off. Sun was shinning through the window, soft and shy, but bright enough lo let him know that it must be almost noon. He was about to take his cell phone to text Jaime and tell him that he was going to eat something when his brother’s happy and smiling face came into sight. He looked rejuvenated, much younger than his forty years old, and happier than ever before.

“Come on! I have to convinced a nurse to let you in for a few minutes.” He said, and for a brief moment he seemed a little boy trying to convince him to go with him to do a mischief.

As soon as they get to the room Jaime rushed to the bed and took a little bundle that immediately put on Tyrion arms.

“Gods! This is really a giant pup! But a very handsome one.”

“He is just like his father.” Brienne looked dreamily at Jaime.

The sleeping baby was a tiny, pink and swelled human being. “You’ll be the pride of your grandfathers.” Tyrion assured him.

“They don’t even know they already have a grandchild.” Said Brienne, she was pale and tired, but she had only looked happier at her wedding day. “Jaime and I decided to keep the news just for us until tomorrow morning. You are here because —“

“Because you are the evil genius that made all this happened.” Jaime interrupted his wife.

Against himself, Tyrion felt touched. The boy began to cry and quickly his father came to the rescue.

“I had never had the chance to ask you why on earth you had chosen such a silly name.” Jaime told him in a very low tone, rocking the baby on his arms, unable to tear his eyes apart of his son. The lack of his hand hardly was noticed. He held the kid as if were doing that his entire life. Brienne beheld them as if they were some kind of miracle and, honestly, Tyrion loved them with all his heart, but such a corny scene was making him feel a little sick.

“Valyrian Match? It’s a good name.” Tyrion shrugged. “I wanted something as rare, unique and perfect that easily could become into a legend, like valyrian fire or steel: a Valyrian Match.” He added looking from Jaime to Brienne and then to his little nephew.

“Well, you achieve it, at least with us.” Brienne said still sleepy. She smiled to her husband and raised her hand towards her son, demanding the baby again on her arms.

“Yes, you did.” Jaime took a sit beside Brienne, and carefully he put the baby in her mother’s lap. He kissed his wife’s lips and smiled as he hugged both his wife and his son. “I’m so happy that can freely say that my little brother is a freaking genius.”

Tyrion rolled the eyes, but didn’t try to refuse that. He didn’t like lies.

## Brienne

It was twenty minutes until midnight. She was exhausted, starving and her cab had spent the last five minutes in the same spot. Luckily the next three traffic lights were green and she was in front of the door of her house at 11:50.

All was dark and quiet. She was about to go up the stairs when she realized that there was a light in the kitchen and a man fast asleep sitting at the table.

“I hope I can get a better babysitter next time I have to leave my children alone.” She said. The man woke up startled, rubbing his eyes and smiling happily.

“I didn’t expect you until midday tomorrow.”

“How can I not be by my husband’s side the twenty fours hours of his name day? Especially since he is getting so old.”  She hugged him from the back and kissed his neck.

“Mmhh, maybe I should take you up stairs and show you how old I am, my lady.”

“Great idea. But first I’ll check if my kids are still in their bedrooms or if they were kidnaped while their father was snoring in the kitchen. Gods! That cricket must be driving you mad!”

“My daughters are sleeping as the princess they are, and your little brat made a tantrum because you weren’t here to read him a story.

She chuckled. Jaime loved their children, the three of them, but he has been totally crazy for his twin girls since he saw them in the first echogram and accurately predicted both of them would have blue eyes. She can’t blame him, the same thing had happened to her with their firstborn. A healthy boy with green eyes and a charming smile.

“Happy name day!” said Brienne after checking her watch, she sat on her husbands legs and hugged him.

“One more year.”

“And so much more to come. Together, as a Valyrian Match.”


End file.
